Drama
by Mistress Silver
Summary: Just a P/T romance with a bit of action. This ficcy is my baby!
1. Default Chapter

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance I guess I suck at this so just read the fic.  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Matt who helped me write it and Linzy who got me hooked on DBZ!  
  
Part 1: Dreaming of you  
  
The darkness surrounded her. The only light came form the small red numbers on her clock that looked at her like small red eyes. She had once been afraid of it, the darkness it held so much you could not see. It had made her feel weak. But now she loved it. She needed it. It was what kept her going. It was her friend. But she was still lonely. She lay back on her bed and looked up at her ceiling, she sighed. Suddenly the lights were thrown on as her door opened. Screaming she covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Pan dear are you ok?" Gohan asked poking his head into his daughters room.  
  
"I'm fine dad, blind, but fine." She said blinking many times to allow her eyes to adjust to the change in light.  
  
"Ok well we're going to bed, Good night." He said walking over and hugging his little girl. She glanced at the clock and sighed, 11:30.  
  
"Night dad." Pan smiled as he left the room. She turned off her light and laid back down on her bed. Pulling the warm flannel covers over her body, she snuggled down into the warmth. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over her body.  
  
  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open; slowly she sat up and looked around. There were shelves all around the room all of them were filled with flickering candles, which filled the room with soft light. In the center of the room was a large black canopy bed (on which she was sitting). Stepping off the large bed, she looked down at what she was wearing. It was a long black silky dress with a very low-neck line. It showed off her breasts. Pan smiled to herself and said, "Ok I know I'm dreaming I don't own anything like this. I wish I did, Dad would have a heart attack, though." She giggled and spun around and watched as the bottom of the skirt twirled out.  
  
"Wow." Came a soft voice from behind her. She squealed and turned, suddenly amazed and delighted to see Trunks standing there behind her. He wore a black suit and black silk shirt. Pan took note of the way the candlelight glimmered on the silk making him seem to glow.  
  
" Trunks what the hell are you doing here?" Pan asked, even if she was happy to see him she was a little scared.  
  
" Got me. This is your dream not mine. Pan, you look amazing." He uttered softly stepping towards her slowly. Pan felt a light blush creep over her face.  
  
"Thanks." Pan said, blushing "You don't look to bad your self highness." Giving the Saiyajin prince a small curtsy, trying not to think of her father's reaction to her being in a small candle-lit room with Trunks. He gave her a light bow in return and stepped towards her, whispering in her ear, "May I have this dance my lady."  
  
"Of course." Pan smiled. Trunks smiled and stepped closer to her. She slid her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to his body. Soft music began to play. They began to move slowly in small circles around the room.  
  
The music faded quietly yet the two kept moving for a moment then stopped and Trunks stepped back. They looked at each other for a long moment; Pan felt her heart speed up as he looked at her. His eyes were dark and intense.  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time. She watched as his eyes darted to her lips. She leaned into his hand as he ran it down her cheek. He ran his callused finger over her smooth lips. Trunks leaned into catch her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Pan felt his lips brushed over hers ever so gently. Pan arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. She moaned into his mouth. Her head was beginning to spin. Pan pulled back and aloud her eyes to open. Trunks smiled down at her. She grinned back and then leaned into kiss his neck. Now it was his turn to moan. She kissed and nipped her way to his ear. She smiled to herself when he moaned again. She lifted her head ever so slightly and blew into his ear gently. He shivered and kissed her exposed neck. He trailed kisses from her neck to her shoulder and then down slowly towards her breasts. Her hands moved into his soft hair as she moaned. He pulled back suddenly and Pan whimpered in protest.  
  
Without warning he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her back and unzipped her dress. Slowly he pulled it down off her body until all she was wearing was a black thong. He took a moment to examine her body. Her full breasts she her flat stomach her beautiful face and soft black hair.  
  
"You're so beautiful it hurts Pan." He said leaning into kiss her again. She gave him a soft smile and accepted the kiss. Without breaking contact she pulled his jacket off and began to unbutton his silk shirt. Running her hands down his muscular chest and his well-defined abs. She reached his belt and undid that as well as his pants. She pushed both down until all he wore were his black silk boxers. He broke the kiss and began to trail them down her body. When he reached her breasts he took the left one into his mouth and began to such on it. Pan moaned in pleasure and arched her back. He bit down lightly on her nipple she screamed with surprise and enjoyment. Trunks began to kiss his way down her body again. When he reached the hem of her thong she moaned urging him on.  
  
" Pan." Came a far away voice. Both teens looked around. "Pan!" It called again.  
  
Pan suddenly sat up in bed. Her mother was next to her on the bed looking worried.  
  
"Pan I heard you murmuring is everything ok? Videl asked brushing some hair form her daughters face.  
  
"Yes mother dearest I'm fine. I was only dreaming" Pan said disappointed that her mother had interrupted her wonderful dream.  
  
"Oh. Do you remember it?"  
  
"No I wish I did." The young girl lied to her mother.  
  
"Ok well get some sleep honey, we are going back to see your grandmother and Goten in the morning. Good night." She said kissing her daughter on the forehead and walking out.  
  
Pan lay there in her bed trying to fall back to sleep. Sighing she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take over her body. She allowed her mind to drifted off as she fell back to the world of dreams.  
  
A/N: So close but yet so far. Well I hope you like the first part. Next time: when they arrive at Gohan's old house guess who is there? Trunks (who else?) and lots of flirting takes place. Please review.


	2. Boys Are Silly

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them…if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see…this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance….I guess….I suck at this so just read the fic. J Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my fic he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Matt who helped me write it and Linzy who got me hocked on DBZ! This chapter is for my silly silly boyfriend Charlie.  
  
Part 2: Boys are silly  
  
" Pan we are leaving in ten!" Gohan called through the bathroom door.  
  
" Ok Daddy." Pan said turning back to the brushing the light blue eye shadow over her delicate eyelids. Pulling her long black hair up into a high ponytail she walked out of the bathroom. Upon entering her bedroom she picked up her perfume and sprayed herself with the sweet smelling mist. She picked up her bag with her book and extra makeup inside she left the room. Glancing in the mirror she nodded in satisfaction and then walked to meet her family.  
  
An hour later they landed on the front yard of her grandmothers house. They walked to the front door; Gohan was going on about all his childhood memories. Videl shook her head, Gohan got more innocent when they came here it seemed. Pan walked up and knocked on the door, a few seconds later it was opened.  
  
" Trunks?" Pan asked in astonishment. Oh no what is he doing here? Oh gods help me! " What are you doing here?" Trunks smirked.  
  
" My parents had a business meeting so there were to many people in my house and I wanted to see my friend so I'm here. Nice to see you too." Trunks laughed.  
  
" Well I'm glad to see you." She said hugging him. He smiled and greeted her parents. They walked into the house. Chichi was in the kitchen cooking and Goten was sitting on the couch. He screamed and ran to them. And wrapped his arms around them. Pan smiled at her uncle and hugged him back. Chichi turned and hugged her son and his wife and kissed Pan. Pan smiled and was about to say something when Goten and Trunks pulled her away. They pulled her out into the back yard. Pan sat in one of the chairs and Trunks sat on one side of her and Goten took the other. There was a long moment of silence. Pan was looking at the clouds and Goten was looking at the trees and Trunks was looking at her. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked and smelled. It made him crazy she looked like a goddess.  
  
" So…um…what have you boys been doing?" She asked breaking the silence looking at both of them. Trunks and her locked eyes for a moment then she blushed and turned away. Her mind flashed back to the dream. They way he had kissed her and the way he had touched her.  
  
" Well I've been helping my mom fix the gravity room so that we can get the gravity up higher and I have been training." Trunks said.  
  
"I found this lizard on the ground and I wanted to keep him but mom said I couldn't." Goten said excitedly. Pan and Trunks shook their heads. He's so innocent.  
  
" So what have you been up to Pan?" Trunks asked the girl next to him.  
  
" Me well nothing much. Just school." She sighed. Smiling sweetly at him. He grinned back, Pan looked away and looked to the sky again. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Goten jump up and go the ground.  
  
" Trunks, Pan look a lizard!" Pan glanced at the older boy. Trunks growled low in his throat.  
  
" That's nice Goten." Trunks growled through gritted teeth. Pan just looked at Goten her uncle was so silly.  
  
" Trunks wanna spar?" Goten asked jumping up and looking at his friend.  
  
" Sure why not. Pan would you like to join?" he asked standing.  
  
" No thanks I'll just watch." Pan said looking at Trunks as he walked away. Pan watched as the boys began to fight. Soon both were flying into the sun and she could no longer see them. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her book The Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer-Bradly. Opening the book to where her bookmark lay she began to read.  
  
" Lunch time!" Chichi's voice rang out like a bell. Pan replaced her bookmark. Setting the book down she walked over to her grandmother.  
  
" Thanks," she said as she walked into the house.  
  
" Pan where are the boys?" Gohan asked his daughter as she walked in.  
  
" I'll give you one guess." Pan said dryly sitting next to her mother.  
  
" Umm fishing?" Gohan asked.  
  
" No Dad." Pan said looking at her father. " They're sparing. Boys are silly." She whispered to her mother Videl nodded in agreement. A few seconds later the boys came flying in the door theirs bodies glistering with sweat and spots of mud covered their bodies like spots on a Dalmatian. They were just about to take their seats when Chichi started on them.  
  
" Are you crazy? Go clean up both of you now!" Trunks sighed and walked to the bathroom followed by Goten. They both returned a few moments later and took their seats. Trunks sat across form Pan; looking at him she noticed the large cut on the side of his face. She was about to say something when Chichi announced that they could eat. The four sajin's filled their plates and began to eat.  
  
Pan almost choked on her food when she felt something brush her leg. She looked up at the boy in front of her; he had an evil yet sexy look on his face. She shook her head and looked back down at her food. Slowly she removed her foot form her sandal and ran her foot up his leg. She glanced at his face; he looked surprised to say the least. She smiled and continued to eat and run her foot up Trunk's leg at the same time. When she was finished eating she pulled her foot away she was almost sure she heard Trunks growl. Excusing herself she slipped her foot back into her shoe then placed her plate in the sink and walked out side. She picked up her book and began to read again. A few moments later Trunks joined her.  
  
" Hello" Pan said not looking up from her book. Trunks looked down at the seventeen year-old in front of him. " Would you like something?" Pan asked him. He sat next to her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. Trunks' hot breath suddenly appeared on her neck. The feeling sent chills down her spine.  
  
" What are you reading?" his voice was low and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
" The Mists of Avalon." She said quietly as a signal strand of her hair fall into her eyes. Trunks brushed it away. " Thanks." She whispered.  
  
" Pan." Trunks said quietly looking at the sky. " I have a question"  
  
" Yes." She said replacing her bookmark and putting the book back in her bag.  
  
" Are you…are you ticklish" Pan's eyes got wide when she saw the evil grin on his face. Her arms flew to her sides covering her most ticklish spot. " I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and reached over towards her. Pan screamed and ran laughing Trunks followed her. Pan could feel him getting closer. Laughing she flared up her ki and took off into the sky Trunks followed. Pan was fast but Trunks was faster and he soon caught her. He began to tickle her mercilessly. Pan screamed and darted towards the ground. Trunks followed her still laughing evilly. In her hysterical sate Pan's landing was less then graceful. She landed on her back with a thud, before she could stand Trunks landed on her. The feeling of his body onto of hers was enough to make her crazy. Both breathing heavily, he was looking at her like he was trying to memorize her face. The air between them became charged with energy. Pan watched as Trunks dipped his head. She closed her eyes his lips were softly touching hers when Goten came running out of the house.  
  
" Trunks, Pan come quick." Trunks' weight was quickly removed from her. She stood and they walked into the house. In side Vegeta and Gohan were starring each other down. Bulma and Videl were pulling them away from each other. Pan ran to her mother and father.  
  
" Take it back! Now!" Gohan roared as the teen tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
" No." Vegeta said simply. Gohan lunged at him but Pan and Videl held him back.  
  
" Daddy. Daddy lets go come on." She pulled his arm and Vidle pulled the other one. After a few minuets they got him out of the house. The family jumped into the air.  
  
" Daddy what happened?" Pan asked her father.  
  
" Nothing that concerns you Pan." Gohan snapped. Pan felt a tear come to her eyes. He father never snapped at her for no reason. They flew home in silence.  
  
When they got back to their house Vedil and Gohan went to their room leaving Pan alone in the front hallway. She sighed and walked up to her room. She turned on her radio and pulled out her homework. Sitting in her chair she began to work. She worked late into the night, the night was dark and the house was silent. Ringggggg, ringggggggg.  
  
" Ahhh!" Pan screamed looking at her phone, " Damn it to hell." She said grabbing the phone out of it's holder, " Hello?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.  
  
" Pan? Are you ok?" Trunks said worry in his voice.  
  
" I'm fine you just scared me." Pan said standing she walked to her large bed and lay down.  
  
" Oh. Sorry. So how are you?" Trunks asked at a loss for words.  
  
" I'm ok how about you?" she asked closing her eyes.  
  
" I'm fine." There was a long pause. A very awkward long pause.  
  
" Um Trunks?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Not to sound rude or anything but why did you call me? You never call me." Pan asked sitting up and resting her back against the headboard.  
  
"Well, um you see, um I was wondering if you wanted to um hang out soon." Trunks said hopeful.  
  
" Oh sure when?"  
  
" Um tomorrow?"  
  
" Sure. What time?" Pan asked.  
  
" How about I come to you house at noon?"  
  
" Ok see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Trunks said as they hung up the phone. Pan sat there for a moment stunned, had that just happened? Where she and Trunks really going out? She let out a small squeak and snuggled into her bed to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it Part 2. Sorry it sucks but I promise you part 3 will be better. Next time they are going out. What will happen when they are alone?


	3. Friends?

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them…if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see…this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance….I guess….I suck at this so  Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my ficJjust read the fic.  he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Matt who helped me write it and Linzy who got me hocked on DBZ! And to Duckman our cheesy horror flick in the making.  
  
Part 3: Friends?  
  
" Trunks I don't want to see some dumb war movie!" Pan wined as Trunks flipped through the movie listings.  
  
" We were are noting going to see some chick flick. If you want to see one of those take my sister!" Trunks said as he ran one finger over the listings. " how about Duckman?" Trunks said looking at her.  
  
" Is that the one with the boy who can talk to ducks and kills a bunch of high school kids?"  
  
" I think so."  
  
" Ok lets go see that. When dose it start?" Pan asked grabbing her purse and adjusting her tight red shirt.  
  
" In about ten minuets. We'll have to hurry." Pan wasted no time she grabbed Trunks' hand and walked out the door. Both flared their ki's and flew towards the theater. " We have five minuets," Trunks said when they landed. He bought them tickets as Pan got popcorn and soda. They took two seats at the back of the theater and watched the movie.  
  
An hour and a half later they walked out of the theater. Pan turned to Trunks. " Wow was that cheesy or what?" she asked as they walked to a small 50's style dinner.  
  
" Oh yeah." Trunks agreed as he held open the door for her. She smiled and walked in. He followed her and took another moment to look over her body. The tight dark jeans and the even tighter red shirt. She was driving him crazy. He just wanted to touch her and hold her. He wanted to kiss her so bad.  
  
" Come on Trunks." Pan said snapping him put of his daze. He followed as the waiter lead them to a table. After looking over the menu and ordering Pan a Trunks sat in silence. Pan was playing with her hair and looking around at all the people. Trunks watched her with amazement. How was it that he had know her so long and never seen how beautiful she was. How could he have been so blind?  
  
" So Pan how are you?" Trunks asked breaking the silence.  
  
" I'm fine, a little lonely but ok." Pan said letting go of her hair and looking at Trunks.  
  
" Why are you lonely?" He asked.  
  
" Well my parents aren't home allot and I do see my friends but not all the time. I'm just sad." Pan said looking down at her hands.  
  
" Well I'll always be here for you Pan. If you ever need anything you can always come to me." Trunks said as he put his hand on top of hers. She looked up and smiled at her, she smiled back at him.  
  
" Thank you Trunks." At that point the food arrived and they did their best to eat slowly and not like they Sayjins they were. The food seemed to give them something to talk about. After they had eaten Trunks paid the bill.  
  
" Pan I have something to show you." Pan smiled and followed Trunks as he took of into the sky. They flew together for some time over the ocean. Soon a small island came into view. Trunks dropped to the island, Pan followed. She looked around and saw that it was very small with a few trees and tropical plants, a large rock sat at one end and a cave at the other. " I come here when I need to get away form...well everything."  
  
" It's beautiful Trunks." she said turning to face him, a light tropical breeze blew her hair across her face.  
  
" No Pan you are." She blushed lightly as he steeped towards her. They looked at each other for a long moment. Pan closed her eyes lightly and leaned towards him. Trunks dipped his head to meet her lips. The contact at first was light but pan wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his needing to feel her body close to his. He ran his tong across her lips, opened them to allow him to invade her mouth. Their toughs battled for dominance. Pan became dizzy and had to pull away from Trunks.  
  
Trunks rested his forehead against Pan's. They looked at each other for a long moment. Trunks mind was screaming. He had just kissed his best friends niece. But why should that matter? Goten had a thing for his sister. He wanted her so bad.  
  
" Trunks?" Pan asked quietly.  
  
" Yes." Trunks said looking up at the sky.  
  
" What you thinking about?"  
  
" How much I want to kiss you again." His voice was quiet.  
  
" What's stooping you?" She asked looking at him.  
  
" Absolutely nothing."  
  
A/N: Well that's that. sorry it took me so long to get it up. see my mom took my computer so that was bad. But here you go. Next time Pan and Trunks decided not to tell anyone. But when they go off together it takes their relationship to the next level.


	4. Three Little Words

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them...if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see...this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance....I guess....I suck at this so just read the fic. J Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my fic he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Matt who helped me write it and Linzy who got me hocked on DBZ!  
  
Part 4: Three Little Words  
  
" Pan we can't tell them. They would never understand. I mean your dad would never agree. My dad...well I don't even want to think about his reaction. He would kill us both." Trunks said over the phone.  
  
" I know they would freak but I hate all the sneaking and the lies." Pan sighed.  
  
" I know. I'm so sorry Pan." His voice was full of sorrow.  
  
" It's ok. when are we meeting?" Pan asked.  
  
" Six at the island."  
  
" Ok I got to go. I'll see you then." Pan said.  
  
" Bye."  
  
" Bye." Pan replaced her phone and walked to her closet. " What to wear what to wear?" She said to no one as she looked through her cloths. She pulled out a short school girl skirt and a button down shirt, " no to sluty." Next was a long red dress, " no to fancy. Perfect." she said as she pulled out a short black with a low neck line. Smiling she laid it on her bed. Pan pulled out a black thong and a bra and walked to the bathroom. Filling the bath with hot water she added apple bubble bath.  
  
" Pan?" Videls voice came through the door.  
  
" Yes mama?" Pan asked pulling the door open.  
  
" What are you doing tonight?" The older woman asked smiling at her daughter.  
  
" Going out with Stacy. there is a party at Jim's house." Pan lied.  
  
" Ok well before you go call Trunks and remind him about the party next week. Bulma is gonna bring Vegeta but I think you should ask him yourself."  
  
" Mom is that the best idea? You remember what happened at Grandma's when Bulma came to see her? Remember we had to drag dad out?" Pan asked remembering the day.  
  
" I know but they will have to make nice. Well I'm going out to meet your father for dinner. I'll see you tonight." Videl hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Bye mom." Pan said closing the door and truing back to her bath. She stripped her cloths and slipped into the warm water. The young sayjin spent and hour in the bath, when she stepped out it was 5 an she still had to get ready. She grabbed a brush and pulled her long black hair into a neat braid down her back. She knew Trunks hated it when she pulled her hair back but she didn't care, he would end up taking it out later. She applied her makeup and then walked to her room. She glanced at her clock, 5:15. It was at least a half and hour flight to the island, she would have to hurry. She pulled on the black thong and her black bra. Turing she picked up her dress form the bed and slipped it over her head. striating it out she looked in the mirror, the dress clung in all the right places, it came to her knees and the low neck line showed off her breast just the slightest bit. Pulling on a pair of black sandals and a black shawl she took off form her window.  
  
Forty five minuets later she landed on the small island. Trunks was sitting on a large rock over looking the ocean. He looked like a statue just sitting there not moving. She knew he could feel her she was sure he could. Pan walked up behind him.  
  
" Hey." She said kissing his neck lightly.  
  
" Hey." he replied turning to face her.  
  
" What's up?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
" Not much. did you have any trouble getting out of the house?" Trunks asked taking her hand in his and rubbing it gently with his thumb.  
  
" No. I told mom I was going to a party with Stacy and I don't think they will expect me home till late. What are we gonna do tonight?" she asked placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Well I have a surprise for you in the cave. Do you want it now?" Trunks asked.  
  
" No lets just sit here for a bit." Pan said snuggling closer to him. He smiled at her and looked out to the setting sun that turned the sky many shades of pink.  
  
" Pan I'll be right back." Trunks said as he stood up and walked into the cave. Pan watched him go then turned back to the sun. The sky was completely dark except for one part that was a light pink that slowly faded into darkness as Pan watched. A hand landed gently on her shoulder, she turned to face Trunks.  
  
" Come on I have something to show you." He helped her down off the large rock and lead her to the cave. In the back of the small cave wads a blanket with an elaborate dinner for two, with candles that gave off a light glow.  
  
" Oh Trunks," Pan squealed and turned to face him. " Have I kissed you today?"  
  
" I don't think so." Trunks gave a very Vegeta like smirk as Pan caught his lips in a long passionate kiss. Trunks pulled back and they sat in the blanket and began to eat the food Trunks had brought for them.  
  
When they were finished Trunks re-capsule everything but the blanket that Pan had taken out of the cave. She laid it on the ground. Laying down she looked up at the sky, the night was clear and you could see all the stars. Trunks soon joined her, she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her body holding her tight. Pan sat up and looked Trunks in the eyes. He lifted his head and caught her lips in a second kiss. When she pulled back Trunks put his head back down and Pan lay on his chest again. Her eyes soon became heavy and she found herself drifting off to sleep. Trunks looked at the beautiful young woman in his arms. Kissing the top of her head he whispered to her.  
  
" I love you Pan." Pan's eyes opened and she smiled.  
  
" I love you too Trunks."  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short and sorry It took me so long to post it. My mom still has my computer so I wont be able to post as soon as I would like too but hey I got this part up at least. I promise that the next part will be a lemon and much longer.


	5. Caught

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance I guess I suck at this so just read the fic.  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Matt who helped me write it and Linzy who got me hooked on DBZ!  
  
Part 5: Caught  
  
" Pan can you get the door?" Videl's voice rang through the house. Pan sighed and pushed her self off the couch and walked slowly to the door, past her mother who was cooking in the kitchen and her father who was setting up the food table finely reaching the door. It was the day of the party and Pan had put on her nicest black pants and a half back black shirt. She had wanted to look her best for Trunks. But she knew that she could be wearing a paper bag and Trunks would think it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Just as she reached the door the doorbell rang out again. She pulled back the door to revile Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks standing on the front porch.  
  
" Hello Pan." Bulma said hugging the young girl.  
  
" Hi Bulma" she hugged her back. " Hello Vegeta." She said as the prince entered he house. He grunted at her.  
  
" Hey Pan." Trunks said hugging her.  
  
" Hey." She hugged his body tight on hers for a moment and then pulled back as the group walked to the kitchen.  
  
" Hello Videl, is there anything I can do to help?" Bulma asked as she walked over to where Videl was cooking. Vegeta took up a nice spot on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest and a scowl on his face. His eyes were fixed on his son and Pan. He knew there was something going on between the two teenagers. Gohan had told them when they were sparing that Pan was leaving early in the morning and not coming home till late at night. Vegeta had told him about how Trunks was doing the same thing. Gohan said it was just chance and that their two children would never date, both knew how their parents felt about them dating. The doorbell sounded breaking into Vegeta's thoughts. Soon he heard Goku, Chichi and Goten's voices. Videl and Bulma brought plates of into the living room and the rest of the company fallowed. Soon the whole Z gang was assembled at the house all but Piccolo who was due to arrive at any moment.  
  
" Come on Trunks lets go to the coat closet." Pan whispered to her secret boyfriend.  
  
" Not till everyone is here." Trunks said. Just as the words left his lips the doorbell rang and Gohan went to answer it. "ok now." The two teens walked out of the room. Vegeta watched them go he was ready to fallow them when his mate cornered him.  
  
" I missed you." Pan said as she caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Holding the door closed and trying to kiss someone is not an easy take and Trunks soon let go of the door and his hands quickly found her body. She giggled as his hand ticked her sides lightly. Slowly Pan slipped to the ground her back up against the wall.  
  
" Gohan." Vegeta growled at the younger sayjin walked by him.  
  
" Yes Vegeta?" Gohan asked stopping in front of the older man.  
  
" Where is your brat?" he kept his voice so the two men's mates would not over hear their conversation.  
  
" Umm I do believe she is in her room. Why?"  
  
" Because I just find it interesting that your brat and my brat are missing at the same time. What dose this tells you?"  
  
" Look Vegeta it doesn't mean anything." Gohan said ready to leave.  
  
" Then why are their ki's so close together?" Vegeta smirked as he watched Gohan's eyes bug out when he felt it too. Both men walked to the closet.  
  
" Mmmmmm Trunks." Pan moaned as Trunks slipped his hand up he shirt and under her bra to grasp her beast. She arched her back as he pinched the nipple making it grow hard. He did the same thing to the other. Slowly he slid his ands out and caught her lips in yet another kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth. They battled with their tongues as their hands roomed over each other's bodies. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Pulling back they looked at the door.  
  
" Dad!" Both teens said at once.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I know I promised you all a lemon but hey your just gonna have to sit tight while I write it. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm not gonna promise any lemons but next time the truth is out, how will Vegeta and Gohan and Goku react? What about everyone else? Read and find out.


	6. Out of the Closet

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them…if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see…this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance….I guess….I suck at this so just read the fic. J Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my fic he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
  
  
Part 6: Out of the closet  
  
 " Dad!" Both teens said at once looking up at their parents. Vegeta let out a low growl deep in his throat and pulled Trunks out of the closet. Gohan could not move. He watched as Pan stood and walked out of the closet and closed it behind her. Vegeta released Trunks who made his way over to stand with Pan who was backed against a door. Both Gohan and Vegeta watched them. If looked could kill they would be dead ten times over.  
  
" What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta kept his voice low but that did not mask the anger in it. Trunks looked Pan and silently took her hand.  
  
" Nothing." Trunks said. Gohan couldn't say anything, it was just too much for him to take. Even though he knew all that Vegeta had said before was right he still could not believe it even after what he had just seen.  
  
" Don't lie to me boy." Vegeta could no longer keep his voice low. Bulma and Vedil came running in. Seeing the two teens back up to the wall they ran to kids side. Vedil looked at her daughter.  
  
" Pan what happened?"  
  
" Well here is what happened…" Pan started.  
  
" Shut your mouth brat." Vegeta snarled. Gohan looked at him.  
  
" Vegeta she is just trying to tell her mother what happened." Soon all the Z fighters had assembled in the hall. As the assembled guests watched Vegeta and Gohan squared off ready to fight.  
  
" Vegeta just relax. It is no big deal." Bulma said know that there was no taming her husbands wild temper.  
  
" You stay out of this woman." Vegeta snapped, " I will not allow the royal blood line to get tarnished with you blood!" No one could tell who threw the first punch but as soon as the words left Vegeta's lips the two men began to fight.  
  
" Stop it!" Pan yelled running from the wall to the two fighting men. Before Vegeta could stop it a kick that was meant for Gohan hit Pan in the side of the head. She went flying across the room and Trunks caught her before she hit the wall. Gohan and Vedil ran to the fallen girl in her boyfriends arms. Vegeta though he did not show it felt bad, he had not men to hit her. Trunks followed her parents up the stairs to Pan's room. He lay her gently on the bed. Pulling out a senzue bean his father had given him Gohan handed it to Trunks who slipped it into Pan's mouth. She chewed it and Trunks watched at the cuts and bruises disappeared form her face. Taking a washcloth Vedil had brought into the room he wiped the blood form her soft features. Slowly her eyes opened, she smiled seeing Trunks above her.  
  
" Are you ok?" Videl asked shoving Trunks out of the way so she could see her daughter and wrap her in a large hug. Gohan hugged his little girl lightly.  
  
" I'm just fine mom." Pan said standing. Grabbing Trunks' hand she and her family walked back to the party. Everyone was standing in the hall and watched as they came towards them. Trunks had one arm around her waist protectively. Pan's head was resting on his shoulder. Everyone smiled except for Piccolo who could care less and Vegeta who was very upset. He growled as they walked by him into the party room.  
  
The teens took a seat on a couch Pan had her head on Trunks whale she talked with Bra and Goten. Vegeta was watching them from a corner his arms crossed and a scowl adorned his face. Gohan walked to him.  
  
" Vegeta I think it is gonna be ok." He said looking form the older man to the group of teens.  
  
" How? The royal blood line will be soiled with your blood." Vegeta growled.  
  
" Vegeta if you want the Sayjin race to survive in even the smallest form you had better get used to it. I can tell that if your blood pure your kids would have to mate each other and I can tell you for a fact that that would NEVER happen." Gohan watched as Trunks kissed his daughters head lightly. He smiled and looked at Vegeta. He just grunted and walked away. Gohan shook hid head and watched the teens again. Goten and Bra were holding hands as they sat on the floor in fort on Trunks and Pan. Trunks was talking and Bra and Pan seemed to be laughing. His little brother had gone stiff with shock at what trunks had said. Soon Bra and Goten walked away leaving to two teens alone on the couch. Videl came over and took Gohan's hand and lead him to the other side of the room.  
  
" Come on lets go to my room." Pan said standing. Trunks nodded and followed her. They entered the room. He had not gotten a chance to look at it the last time. He took a moment to look around. The room was rather large with dark red walls and covered with posters and pictures. The furniture was a dark cherry wood. The bed was a large four post bed with a red comforter. The room was clean and organized nicely.  
  
" Trunks? Hello earth to Trunks." Pan said waving her hand in front of his face. He looked down at her and smiled. Leaning down he caught her lips in an earth shattering kiss. He backed her up till she was on her back on the bed. His hands roamed everywhere, over her stomach and down her legs, parting her thighs so one of his could sneak between. She followed his lead, her hands making their way under his T-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Her tongue slipped out and grazed his nipple gently before she moved her mouth back up to meet his. He wanted more, more of her, more of everything. He rolled so she was on top of him, her knees rested on either side of his hips, the heat from their bodies increasing as they created friction. He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs tracing small circles on her exposed midriff. He could no longer resist the temptation of her perfectly shaped rear end, and he let his hands run slowly over it, then pressed up into her, wanting her closer to his hardness. Leaning over him, she let her mouth and tongue trace their way down his chest until they came to the waist of his jeans. Her fingers were nimble in unbuttoning them, giving him a little more room in the now too tight pants. She began to unzip them slowly, until his hand stopped her.  
  
"We don't have to rush," he said as he looked her in the eye, then shifted so he was sitting up, bringing her upper body into close contact with his. He leaned forward to capture her mouth in another incredible kiss as his fingers grazed over her breasts teasingly. Gasping at the sensations he was creating in her, she felt him push her away. " Pan are you sure you want this?"  
  
  
  
A/N: And I will be ending it there. You will just have to wait for the next part. I promise I wont take so long this time. I never meant to take this long to post. I just kindda stopped writing for a while. Sorry bout that.


	7. Love

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them…if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see…this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance….I guess….I suck at this so just read the fic. J Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my fic he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
Part 7: Love ( I could not think of a better title)  
  
***Last time***  
  
"We don't have to rush," he said as he looked her in the eye, then shifted so he was sitting up, bringing her upper body into close contact with his. He leaned forward to capture her mouth in another incredible kiss as his fingers grazed over her breasts teasingly. Gasping at the sensations he was creating in her, she felt him push her away. " Pan are you sure you want this?"  
  
***this time***  
  
A/N: Okay this is the lemon part! You DON'T HAVE TO READ IT!!!! JUST GO TO THE BOTTOM OF IT! I HAVE IT WELL MARKED!!!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~LEMON!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Trunks. I have never wanted anything more in my life." Pan managed to whisper in his ear before nibbling on it. Their lips met again, crushed in the intensity of the kiss, as tongues dueled and hands roamed. Pan's tee-shirt and bra were nearly ripped in half in Trunks' haste to remove them. She blushed a bit, a little shy at being so exposed. He saw her cheeks grow pink and stepped back to admire her. "God, Pan, you're so beautiful." She looked him in the eye as she reached out, taking his right hand and placing it over her breast. He wasted no time in exploring, his thumb roving over her taut nipple, his left hand reaching out to cover her other breast. His mouth found her nipple, slightly sucking, his tongue laving the sensitive flesh. She moaned deep in her throat and buried her hands in his hair, pulling him ever closer. Unconsciously their shoes were kicked away, and almost before they knew it, Trunks had unbuttoned her pants and was removing them, revealing her red satin & lace panties. As she stepped backwards and stood, helping him by stepping out of the pants, she realized what was about to happen. And she knew it was exactly what she wanted. She resumed her position on his lap, their tongues beginning an intimate duel. Trunks touched her everywhere, she couldn't get enough, and neither could he. Finally he leaned toward his right, pulling her with him as he positioned himself above her. She grabbed his face, searching his eyes, looking for any sign of regret or uncertainty. There was only desire. She moved to unzip his jeans again, and this time he didn't stop her. She began to slide them off his hips, a bit uncertain of her actions, but willing to learn. When he was free of them, he moved to her again, wearing only his boxers. Pan ran her hand over his chest, then lower, slipping down to grasp him. At his sharp intake of breath, she pulled her hand back quickly, thinking she had done something wrong.  
  
"Please don't stop." She smiled at her power over him and touched him again, this time beginning to stroke and run her fingers over him. He was so smooth, so hard. And she knew that her exploration was only intensifying his pleasure. In response to her loving touch, he moved his own hand over her and slowly began to stroke her in slow circles. Again, he elicited a deep moan from her, and knew that was a sound he wanted to hear forever.  
  
"Trunks, oh, gods." Her breathing became ragged and suddenly her inner thighs clamped down on his hand, and he knew she was over the edge. Her hand had never stopped working him, and he pulled away from her as she regained control.  
  
"I'm not going to hold out too much longer if you keep that up." She gulped hard and shook her head in understanding, the formation of words completely beyond her at the moment Trunks pushed himself to his knees and began to remove her panties, sliding them under her and down her legs slowly, so that he could look at her. He placed them on the floor, and ran his fingers through her curls softly. Pan sat up and hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. He leaned forward and slipped them the rest of the way off, and let himself feel the exquisite pleasure of being completely naked in her arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his wait, as she had done earlier, and he moved so that he was pressed to her entrance. Taking a deep breath he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You know I do. I want this so much. I want you, Trunks." Reassured, he nodded as she placed her hands on his shoulders. At his first movement forward she took in a deep breath, her fingernails digging slightly into him. He smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan this is going to hurt a little. I'll go slow I promise." She bobbed her head in understanding and tried to relax as she felt the pressure inside her increase. Finally he was fully inside her and he stopped, waiting for her to let him know it was okay to go on. He'd never felt anything so amazing in his entire life as this feeling of pleasure and intimacy. And it wasn't just the sex. It was Pan. She was a goddess. Underneath him, she squirmed slightly, getting used to the sensation of feeling him from within. She looked up at him, eyes full of trust, and he began to move slowly. He was losing control quickly, the need for release overpowering. But he was determined to make sure she was enjoying the experience as well. Again, he began to stroke her in quick circles, timing the strokes with his thrusts, A sweet smile broke out across her face, and she began to find the rhythm, her sex grinding against his. Moments later, she cried out his name and he let himself go, the intensity washing over him. He collapsed onto her, exhausted. She held him close, never wanting to let go of this moment. She kissed him slowly, her lips parting his. His head came to rest on her chest and soon their breathing slowed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF LEMON~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" I love you Trunks." She whispered.  
  
" I love you too Pan." He kissed her face lightly.  
  
" OH MY GOD!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well looks like the honeymoon is over. See what happens next time.


	8. Run Trunks RUN!

Drama  
  
Author: Mistress Silver  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them…if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now!  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see…this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance….I guess….I suck at this so  Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my ficJjust read the fic.  he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
Part 8: Run Trunks Run  
  
***Last time*** I added something I forgot in the last part so read this please!  
  
Moments later, she cried out his name and he let himself go, the intensity washing over him. He sunk his teeth deep into the flesh on her neck drawing out the bittersweet blood from her body. She screamed in pleasure and pain and returned the bite in his neck. He collapsed onto her, exhausted. She held him close, never wanting to let go of this moment. She kissed him slowly, her lips parting his. His head came to rest on her chest and soon their breathing slowed.  
  
" I love you Trunks." She whispered.  
  
" I love you too Pan." He kissed her face lightly.  
  
" OH MY GOD!"  
  
  
  
***This time***  
  
" OH MY GOD!" A voice came from the door; Pan and Trunks looked over.  
  
" Oh shit Mom!" Pan screamed as she flew under the covers to hide her naked body from her mother and Bulma. Trunks grabbed his cloths and dressed using Sayjin speed. Once he was dressed, he handed Pan her cloths.  
  
' Trunks go get out of here. Before my dad comes.' Pan though watching him as he stood there in front of her.  
  
' No I won't leave you.'  
  
' You must. Please just go. I'll meet you at the island.' They heard Vegeta, Goten and Gohan coming up the stairs.  
  
' I love you.' he said as he moved to the window.  
  
' I know.' then he was gone. Pan sat up to look to her mother who was still standing in the doorway. The blanket falling from her. Seconds later the three men came bursting into the room.  
  
" DAD! GET OUT!" Pan screamed as the men looked at her. Gohan and Goten blushed and turned away but Vegeta did not move. He looked at her then at blood on the sheets and the open window. Pan shrank under the covers to change. She came out moments later dressed and got out of her bed.  
  
" Where is he?" Vegeta asked Pan. She looked at him then at the two women in the door way and then at her father and uncle who had turned back around to face her. " I asked you a question girl. Where is he?" Vegeta's voice shook with anger.  
  
" I...I don't know. He left right after they came in." It was not a full lie. Trunks had left but she did know where he was. Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other and then left through the same window Trunks had. Goten followed them. Pan watched them go.  
  
" Pan. Honey are you ok?" Bulma and Videl asked coming into the room. Over their shock.  
  
" I'm fine mother. But I need to go." Pan said as she jumped out the window and flew in the direction of the island.  
  
Gohan felt Pan leave the house and he knew that if she had bonded to Trunks then she knew where to find him.  
  
" Goten."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Fallow Pan. When you find out where they are come and tell us." Goten nodded and turned and flew in the direction of Pan's ki. Vegeta looked at Gohan.  
  
" Let's go back to the house. Goten will find them then come tell us." Vegeta nodded and they flew back.  
  
' Pan? Where are you?' Trunks was sitting in the back of the dark cave on the island.  
  
' I'm on my way.' Pan's soft voice filled his head. He smiled and closed his eyes awaiting her arrival. Soon her felt her ki right in front of him. Without opening his eyes he reached out and pulled her down to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Trunks' tough begged for access to her sweet mouth. She allowed him that access and began to rub her hands across his chest. His moved to her slim waist holding her tightly to him.  
  
" So that's where they are hiding." Goten said to himself. He had followed the unsuspecting Pan for a few minuets until she began her decent to the island. He turned keeping his ki leave low; he flew back to his brother's house. He landed in the front yard and within seconds, Gohan and Vegeta were upon him. Bra, who had heard about what happened, ran to them.  
  
" I'm coming." she said matter-of-factly, he tone leaving no room for an argument. Goten took her hand and they flew off in the lead with Gohan and Vegeta right behind them.  
  
" Pan." Trunks pushed her back slightly to look at him.  
  
" Yeah?" She asked trying to kiss him again.  
  
" Some one is coming." Pan's eyes grew wide. She had been followed that was the only explanation. No one but them knew where this island was. The tow stood and walked out to the soft sand and watched at the four shapes in the sky grew closer. Soon Goten and Bra landed in front of them. Vegeta and Gohan landed moments later. Pan looked at the look on her father's face. He was not happy, it was written all across his face. Vegeta looked more then mad. He looked ready to kill. Pan stood next to her lover, standing her ground ready to fight anyone of them. Vegeta moved at them first. He stepped towards Trunks, death was written all over his face. Pan wondered would he kill his own son. However, she answered her won question. For his honor, yes. Vegeta flew at Trunks ready to begin the battle, but Pan stepped in front of her lover.  
  
A/N: Next chapter is the last one. I know I am slow and I am sorry it took so long to get this part up.


	9. The Final Stand

Drama 

Author: Mistress Silver 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: I don't own them.if I did I would not be working the crappy ass job I have now! 

Authors Note: Well this is my first Trunks/Pan fic so please be nice. I got help for my friend Matt. Thanks! Ok lets see.this fic is about Trunks and Pan and there little romance..I guess..I suck at this so just read the fic. J Also I know that Trunks would be a lot older but for my fic he is 19 and Goten is 18!  
  
Part 9: The Final Stand  
  
****Last Time*** 

He stepped towards Trunks, death was written all over his face. Pan wondered would he kill his own son. However, she answered her won question. For his honor, yes. Vegeta flew at Trunks ready to begin the battle, but Pan stepped in front of her lover. 

*** This Time*** 

Trunks stepped forward ready to take on his father; he pushed Pan behind him. A mix of concern and anger filled Pan's soft features as Trunks blocked the punch that was thrown at him by his father. Pan backed a way slowly as Trunks gave a counter attack that landed on his father's stomach with enough force to knock over a full-grown elephant. Vegeta grunted and flinched but flew back with a kick to his son's side knocking Trunks back. He landed at Pan's feet. She looked down at him and he smiled at her then flew back at his father. They both went super and flew into the air. All eyes turned to the warring father and son until they flew into the sun where they could no longer be seen. Gohan looked at Pan. She saw anger, love, disappointment, shock and sadness in his face. She held his eyes for only a moment then looked down. He took a step towards her. 

" Pan," his voice was stern and Pan wanted to keep her eyes averted but looked at him any way. 

" Yes," fear of what he might say or do filled her voice. He looked at her for a moment, as if lost on what to say to her.

" Pan what were you thinking?" He asked when he found his voice. " Your sixteen. That is much to young to be having sex with anyone. Let alone a bout three years older then you!" 

" Well you were doing the same thing at my age!" She shot back. How dare he try to run her life? Bra shifted uncomfortably next to Goten and he put is arm around her. 

" Well...I...that's not the point here Pan. We are talking about you and not about me! It's not ok for you to..." 

" It's not ok for me but it's ok for you? I do not get you! Why don't you start letting me run my own life!" Pan screamed. 

" Because I don't want you to make a same mistake your mother and I made. I do not want you to get pregnant. Pan you have your whole life ahead of you!" 

" But that's were your wrong Dad. I am not going to make the same mistakes that you made. I'm not a dumb as you were!" The anger in Gohan's eyes flamed up. Pan tock a step back form her father. Before Gohan could say anything Vegeta fell to the ground in front of them, making a large crater. Trunks landed next to it and looked in. 

" Give up yet father?" Vegeta said nothing but his eyes never left his sons face. Pan moved to stand next to Trunks and looked carefully into the crater. She looked down at the man lying on the ground. His lip was broken and bleeding, a small trickle of blood fell from somewhere in his hair. His arms were covered in bruises and blood, as were his legs. Trunks looked very much the same as his father did, only standing and not on the ground. 

" Trunks, what happened?" Bulma's voice came from behind them. Pan turned to see a large plain land and Bulma, Goku, ChiChi and her mother jumped out. The blue haired woman ran past her daughter to her son. 

" Nothing happened Mom." Trunks' tone was not as angry as it had been moments earlier. Bulma looked beyond him and saw her husband in the hole. She pushed him out of the way and jumped down to kneel next to him. Videl walked to her husband and slipped her hand into his. 

" I swear you two are going to kill each other one of these days," Bulma screamed at her son. Trunks looked at the ground, then at Pan. She smiled at him, led him to a rock, and began to clean the blood off his face. Her touch was gentle and loving, her eyes were full of concern and love. 

" Why did you do that Trunks? He could have killed you," Pan asked kissing his cheek. " Because, he challenged me. It was a fight for you. I had to win." Pan blushed.

" But if you were fighting over me wouldn't you fight my dad?" Trunks looked up at her. 

" That can be arranged." Pan's eyes widened in shock. 

" No," Trunks laughed at her and kissed her lips gently. " I love you Pan." 

" I love you too Trunks." He caught her lips in a more passionate kiss. 

" Pan. Your father and I would like to talk with you for a moment." Pan sighed against Trunks' lips but stood and walked to were her parents were standing. 

" What?" Pan asked looked at them. Knowing that she was in for a long lecture, she prepared her self. She saw Trunks walk to his mother and help her pull Vegeta out of the crater. 

" Pan look, I know that you might think you are in love with Trunks. However, you are only sixteen. So how can you be sure? Give it some time. You might find someone new." Pan's eyes filled with anger, but she held it in. 

" Well you two fell in love when you were sixteen. And you two are still together. So how can you say that what Trunks and I are feeling is any different from what you felt." Videl knew that Pan was right and she hated her daughter being able to turn things back on her. 

" Pan. I do not care if you want to be with Trunks. All I want if for you to be careful. And I would put you on the pill...but I know form personal experience that it does not work when Sayjins are concerned. Just promise me you will be careful" Pan smiled and hugged her mother then Gohan. 

" I promise." 

" Okay we will see you back at the house." she watched her parents take to the skies. Giggling she walked over to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma ran and hugged her.

" I can't wait till you join the family." Then grabbing Vegeta by the arm, she ran off to were ChiChi stood. Pan looked at Trunks. 

" Umm...okay. I'm a bit lost." Trunks smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She melted into his kiss and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. 

" Wow you two are like rabbits. They never stop." Bra's voice came form next to Pan. She reached out, punched her friend in the arm, and returned to enjoy the feeling of her lover.  
  
THE END 

A/N: Well my first series finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting a random lemon for P/T called All She Wants To Do Is Dance, and one for B/V called Moonbaby. And I will be starting a B/V series fic. It should be up soon. Loves and Hugs, Marina


End file.
